fanfiction kamen rider
by Lazer254
Summary: pertarungan antara heisei vs showa


KAMEN RIDER x KANTAI COLLECTION

By keiji eugen x Shadowexorcist

CIVIL WAR RIDER

Pada tahun 1972 sekelompok organisasi rahasia yang disebut shocker berencana ingin menguasai seluruh dunia,mereka menculik seorang pemuda yang bernama takeshi hongo merupakan mahasiswa biokimia di jounan university,ia bekerja bersama profesor midorikawa .Hongo adalah pemuda dengan IQ Abnormal 600 serta kecakapan fisik yang luar biasa,tidak lama kemudian organisasi rahasia tersebut menculik hongo dan mengubah dirinya menjadi cyborg ,namun ia berhasil lolos dari tahap pencucian pun berjanji akan melindungi rakyatnya dan teman2nya dari organisasi rahasia yg disebut shocker,ia adalah kamen rider 1

Hari berlanjut dengan sangat cepat generasi kamen rider semakin banyak,mereka berjuang melawan monster dan melindungi dunia,mereka terus berjuang untuk membela kebenaran,tapi banyak bencana dan korban jiwa berjatuhan ,maka dari itu pemeritahan meminta para shocker dan rider untuk berdamai dan menciptakan kehidupan tanpa rider setuju dengan usulan tersebut,namun sayangnya takeshi dan kawan2 tidak menyetujui usulan tsb,karna shocker akan memanfaatkan usulan tsb agar ia bisa menguasai dunia,sayangnya tidak ada yang percaya dengan bualan takeshi,akhirnya takeshi dan kawan2 diusir dari kota tsb

Di pagi hari yang cerah ada seorang pemuda berambut panjang dan berwarna hitam sedang tidur di kelasnya,pemuda tersebut tidur dengan sangat nyaman,tapi tidur indahnya itu terhenti,karna ada seorang laki laki yang menepuk punggung pemuda tersebut sangat marah, ia mencubit pipi laki2 tersebut

"Maafkan aku daisuke,aku hanya bercanda jadi tolong lepaskan pipiku dari tanganmu"laki2 tersebut memohon pada daisuke agar tidak mencubit pipinya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!,karna kau sudah mengganggu tidur siang indahku! Kau harus mendapat ganjarannya!" senyuman sinis yang mengerikan , daisuke mencubitnya semakin keras dan laki2 berteriak dengan suara yang sangat keras,tapi semua itu terhenti...

"heh? Knp kau melihatku dengan seperti itu? Apa aku membuatmu kesal?!"daisuke merasa bingung,karna ada gadis kecil yang melihat ia dengan muka yang amat kesal

"apa kau marah,karna aku mencubit orang ini? Hahahaha"daisuke hanya tertawa karna melihat gadis kecil yang kesal,tanpa basa basi gadis tersebut menghampiri daisuke dan ia menendang dan memukul daisuke dengan sangat keras

"argh! Ampun,aku minta maaf! Tolong hentikan!"gadis kecil itu terus menghajarnya dan tidak memberi hanya bisa menangis dan merasakan kesakitan dari gadis kecil itu

"KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG" bel pulang pun berbunyi,para murid murid pulang kerumahnya masing2,namun ada satu murid yang masih disekolah,itu adalah daisuke pemuda berambut anjang dan hitam dan sepertinya ia menunggu seseorang.

"knp lama sekali? Apa dia masih di kelasnya? Sebaiknya aku pulang aj "daisuke pun pulang dengan muka yang sangat sedih,namun..."hei,apa kau orang yang mencubit kakakku?"

Gerakan daisuke pun terhenti, ia membalik badan dan melihat gadis kecil yang menghajar ia tadi

"ah...aku minta maaf karna aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah kakakmu"daisuke menunduk dan memohon pada gadis kecil itu untuk memaafkannya

"kau tidak peru berlebihan seperti it, aku akan memaafkanmu" daisuke sangat senang dan berterimakasih karna gadis kecil itu telah memaafkannya..

"tapi ada syaratnya..."muka daisuke cemberut,namun daisuke harus menjalaninya agar gadis kecil itu memaafkannya

"baiklah syaratnya ap?"

"kau harus mentraktirkan aku es krim"

Daisuke hanya bisa pasrah dengan muka sedih yang mendalam

"baiklah aku akan traktirkanmu es krim,tapi kita belum mengenal masing2"

Gadis itu mengangkat tanganya"nama ku hibiki,panggil aj hibiki"

Daisuke pun memegang tangan gadis kecil itu" namaku daisuke,salam kenal hibiki"

"salam kenal juga daisuke" mereka pun pulang dan mengobrol bersama dan tidak lupa mampir ke toko es krim.

Sesampai dirumah,daisuke memasuki kamarnya dengan muka yang sedih,ia melihat dompetnya yang tidak berisi

"heh...duit jajan ku habis gara gara cebol itu"ia pun baring di ranjangnya

"seharusnya aku tidak mencubit kakaknya dengan begitu duit jajanku tidak akan habis"

Daisuke melihat benda yang aneh di mejanya,ia melihat benda itu dan mengambilnya

"apa ini? apa ini topi baru?" daisuke meletakkan benda aneh itu di kepalanya,namun ia berpikir benda ini bukan topi

"hm...ini membuatku bingung"daisuke sangat bingung,ia mencoba berpikir sangat di sengaja benda itu mengikat di sekeliling pinggangnya

Daisuke berubah menjadi sesosok monster yang mengerikan yang penuh dengan cakar dan kepala yang berbentuk ikan

"APA INI?! KNP AKU MENJADI MONSTER?! KNP MUKAKU SEPERTI IKAN?!"ia sangat panik dan bingung knp ia menjadi monster yang sangat mengerikan.

Tiba tiba ada suara"Itu karna sabuk bodoh"daisuke sangat ketakutan,ia mencari asal suara itu

"SIAPA KAU?! KNP KAU MEMBERI KU SABUK INI?! DAN APA TUJUAN MU?!" tiba2 seorang laki laki keluar dari kegelapan,laki laki tersebut memakai mantel hitam dan ia menghampiri daisuke

"karna kau adalah generasi selanjutnya"


End file.
